Just Like You
by getinfunky
Summary: Sakura live in loneliness but she have friends that cares. Will thing change when there's a new kid and a new neighbour
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Sakura Kinomoto is a sixteen years old girl. She is very preety girl with her emerald green eye and her honey brown hair. Sakura lived with her brother, Touya Kinomoto. Her father, Fujitaka just died from an airoplane crash 2 years ago. She still feel loneliness after her brother just start college a year ago and her parents died. All she have is her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo. Tomoyo lives a couple blocks away from Sakura's house. The Kinomoto family is very wealthy. Fujitaka gave all his wealth to Sakura and Touya.**

**Sakura and Tomoyo are only freshman in Tomoeda High. Tomoeda High is near to Tomoyo house. On the first day of school, Sakura woke up late. "Hoe!! I'm gonna be late for school and it's the first day of school!" Sakura ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She hurried to her closet. She took a pink tank top with butterfly on it and a pair of white pants. Then, she took her school bag and went downstair. Her house is so big, really big for her and her maid to stay. She took her school shoes and went out of the house. When she took off, she kept looking to the next door house which is empty. She wondered while she's running towards the school, "**_Has someone moving in to that house?_**" when she saw a lady reading newspaper at the balcony. **

**Finally, Sakura arrived her school. She went to her homeroom (Room 42). On the way to the homeroom, she saw a boy just get out from the office. She never seen that boy before. "**_Probably he's new, he's quite cute too_**" Sakura thought. She shook her head and went straight to the homeroom. She's late for about 2 minutes and 42 seconds. Thank god that the homeroom teacher haven't arrived yet. She went to a seat next to Tomoyo. "You're preety late, Sakura" she whispered, "Tomoyo, I saw a new boy" Sakura whispered back. Tomoyo wanted to whispered back but the homeroom teacher arrive. "Good morning, everyone" "Good morning Sensei" "From now on, I'm your homeroom teacher and my name is Miss Minase". Then, Minase-sensei heared a knock. She went straight to the door, then she went back to her desk "Class, we have a new student today....."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well this is the end of the prologue. I'm gonna continue it sooner..**


	2. The New Student

**Last time:-**

**Tomoyo wanted to whispered back but the homeroom teacher arrive. "Good morning, everyone" "Good morning Sensei" "From now on, I'm your homeroom teacher and my name is Miss Minase". Then, Minase-sensei heared a knock. She went straight to the door, then she went back to her desk "Class, we have a new student today....."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Who might be the new student???**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The New Student**

**"Class, we have a new student today." Then, a boy came in to the room. He had messy chesnut-colored hair and gorgeous amber eyes which you could drown in... On a scale of ten, he's definetely a ten! **

**"This is Li Syaoran, Syaoran will you please introduce yourself?" Syoaran nodded and cleared his throat before starting his introduction. After that brief introduction, the teacher spoke: "Syoaran, you will be seating next to Miss Kinomoto. Sakura, please raised your hand." Sakura did as she been told. **

**Syaoran walked to his appointed desk and seat. Sakura couldn't help herself and smiled at Syaoran. Oh my gosh! He smiled back!**

**Syaoran couldn't believe it. He actually smiled back! To a GIRL! But he just did that without thinking. Worse, he felt attracted to her... Come to think of it... She was really pretty...**

**"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" the lunch bell interrupted his thoughts. **

**Everyone sprinted out of their classrooms. All except Sakura and Syaoran. **

**"So... Li-kun... Why did you choose to come to Japan?" Sakura asked him with a beautiful smile on her face. **

**"Family business," Syaoran replied curtly. He. Must. Not. Blush.**

**"Oh." Her eyes dimmed.**

**"Yeah." Did he make her sad? **

**There was arkward silence. Both of them were staring in the opposite direction, neither were willing to start a conversation. **

**Finally, Sakura said," Wanna eat together?"**

**"Sure."**

**In the cafeteria**

**"Syaoran, will you sit with me?" "No! He's sitting with _me_!" "No way!" "Oh no you don't!" "Back off! Li's mine...!"**

**A crowd of girls surronded Syaoran once he stepped into the cafeteria, separating him from Sakura. **

**"Get away from my man!" "He is sooo not your man! He's mine!" "No! He..." **

**Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. **

**"SHUT UP! All of you! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" he roared, scaring even the guys. "I am most definetely not interested in any of you, so just shut up!!!"**

**All of the girls were stunned. They were in a daze for just one second before...**

**"Why not? I'm sooo attractive!" "No! I'm even more beautiful!" "Syaoran! We're a match made in heaven!" "WHY!?!"**

**"ARGH!!!!" Syaoran yelled before running as fast as the wind to the washroom. The _boys' _washroom.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors note: How do you think? Will Syoaran cheer up?? Just wait and see...and please do review!!**


End file.
